


Happy Birthd-WAIT NO WE'RE NOT READY GO AWAY

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And Percy messes it up, Birthday Fluff, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, It's just a oneshot, It's supposed to celebrate Jasons Birthday cause that's today, M/M, Mortal AU, Oneshot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here Jason was, thinking everyone had forgotten his birthday, whilst forgetting that Percy was a little shithead with a heart too big for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthd-WAIT NO WE'RE NOT READY GO AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this is mortal, just a quick one shot cause Jason's birthday is today, July first, sooooo I thought I'd write this. Jason lives with his mum in this. :D

When Jason went to bed the night before, he had high hopes that today would be a good day. At least, a day that wasn’t horrible. And it wasn’t really. He was just a bit disappointed at the moment.

 

As he went about his day mid-summer, he expected a few text messages, maybe a few calls, and he did get those, from his father and auntie. But he hadn’t heard anything from his friends, even his mother was gone to work before he had woken up. Which wasn’t that unusual, he was just surprised she hadn’t left him a note or anything.

 

How’d his own mother not realize it was his birthday?

 

He shook it off, did his daily chores, fed himself, and did his own thing, as he usually did. At one point, he did get a call from his mom. He knew by now she was off work, and on her way home, as she always was on Friday’s. He answered, a smile on his face, thinking she had realized at some point that it was his birthday, and hadn’t had a chance to call him until now.

 

“Hey Mom.” Jason greeted, pausing his game of Mario Kart. 

 

“Hey Jase! I’m sorry, I’m going to be a bit late coming home, they wanted to hold me back to work on a project, I’m sorry.” Smile dropping off his face, Jason nodded, though she couldn’t see it.

 

“Alright, that’s okay. Am I cooking my own dinner?” He had never had a birthday where he had to cook his own dinner, but he supposed this birthday wasn’t going to go very well. The day was already mostly over, it was around seven thirty.

 

“No, I shouldn’t be that late. But, do you want to run for the store to me, grab a few things for dinner?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. What do you need?” A pause, he figured his mom was trying to remember what they had in stock. 

 

“We really only need some pasta sauce, but could you get some milk and eggs too? Get some chips or something if you want. Oh, and if you could stop by CVS, and get the pills for my blood, that would be awesome.” Jason wrinkled his nose. 

 

“Yeah, okay. What’s for dinner?” Jason asked, putting his mom on speaker so he could quickly write down the few items in his ‘notes’ on his phone.

 

“I was thinking lasagna.” Jason bit his lip. His mom knew he didn’t really like lasagna. The smell of pasta sauce usually made him nauseous, so she never really cooked it.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll head out now.” Jason murmured into the phone, stuffing his shoes on and grabbing the keys to his car. Well, his mom’s second car, which she had allowed him to drive when he turned sixteen. Today was his seventeenth birthday. 

 

“Alright, love you, I’ll see you soon.” With that, his mom hung up. Jason sighed, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and went to the store, the sun being at the perfect angle to blind him. 

 

He had just walked into the store when he realized he forgot his wallet. Cursing, he headed back to the car and drove home. A twenty minute trip had turned into a thirty-five minute trip, now having to spend another five minutes going home. 

 

When he pulled up, there was a car in his driveway. That wasn’t his moms. He pulled up next to it, eyebrows raised. Now he could tell it was the beast of a truck that Frank owned. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

He walked into his house slowly, hearing a low murmur of voices that only grew louder when he opened the door. 

 

“Hey Ma! How much longer we got til-” Percy walked into the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks at seeing Jason. “What’re you doing here?” Percy shouted, voice accusatory. 

 

“It’s my house?”

 

“No! We’re not ready! Get out! Out!” Percy made shooing motions, the smaller man somehow managing to push Jason out of the door. Jason just stood there, stunned. 

 

“Percy?” He heard his sister’s voice. She should be in college right now. What was going on?

 

“Jason’s out there!” Percy shrieked. All noise stopped.

 

“So you shoved him out of his own house?” He heard another voice.

 

“We aren’t ready!” Percy shouted.

 

The door opened. Jason found himself looking at his sister, who he hadn’t seen in a year, on his last birthday. She smiled widely. “Hey Jason.” She hugged him. He looked over her shoulder. Percy was tugging on his hair and biting his lip. Hazel’s face popped out from the kitchen.

 

“Well poo. I thought we’d have more time.” She murmured, bushy head disappearing again. 

 

“Thals, what’s going on?” Jason asked. She gave him a look.

 

“Wow, you got stupider than the last time I saw you. C’mon, Jase.” She nudged him inside. Percy waved, still looking extremely nervous but excited. 

 

Before Jason had the opportunity to question him, Frank lumbered in, followed by Nico, Piper, Leo, Will, Luke, Annabeth, Reyna and Rachel. He got hugs and happy wishes from everyone besides Percy, who had shuffled off to the side. His mom walked in while Reyna was trying to crush his shoulder with the pat she was giving him. She gave him a hug and wished him a happy birthday, ruffling his hair.

 

“You mean...you left me in total silence, thinking all of you had forgotten my birthday so you could throw be a surprise party?” Jason asked slowly. Thalia smiled.

 

“Yup! But then you had to ruin it and come home early. Why’d you get here so quick anyways?”

 

“Forgot my wallet.” 

 

“Ah. Ya fuckin’ goof. C’mon, we got chips and stuff in the kitchen.” Thalia lead him to their island, where a few chip bowls had been laid out, next to some pizza and soda boxes. 

 

“Who planned all this?” Jason asked around a mouth full of pizza. 

 

“Percy. That’s why he’s been panicking in the corner over there.” Thalia said with a smile, pointing towards Percy who was sitting on the couch like a dejected puppy. Jason frowned. Thalia nudged him towards the boy. 

 

Jason sat next to Percy on the couch, nudging his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, you big dork.” 

 

Percy made an unintelligible noise. “It’s all messed up. I didn’t have enough time to make everything right.” Percy sighed into his hands. Jason nudged him again. 

 

“Don’t be so upset. This is awesome. No one has ever done this for me before. I thought you guys had all forgotten.”

 

Percy looked scandalised. “I would never forget your birthday! It’s really easy too. The first of July? That’s not that hard to remember.” 

 

Jason smiled. “Well thanks. It means a lot.” Percy smiled back softly.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Course I do. You never give me anything I don’t like. Now c’mon, this pizza is awesome.” Jason grabbed Percy’s arm and hauled him to the kitchen. Percy followed willingly.

 

What followed was the best birthday party Jason had ever had. He had all his friends together, his mom and his sister, and everyone was having a good time. There was plenty food and snacks and drink, and there was even a little music going in the background. It wasn’t much, really, but it meant the world to Jason.

 

The cake was also amazing. 

 

But eventually it had to end, and his friends eventually left. Most left with Frank, Thalia was spending the night and heading up to bed, as had his mom, but he knew Percy had driven his own car over. Percy was the last one to leave, Jason found him putting around the kitchen, cleaning up.

 

“You don’t have do that.” Jason inturrupted, helping. Percy shook his head.

 

“I was the reason for the mess, so of course I’m helping.” Jason rolled his eyes. Percy was stubborn though, so he gave up.

 

Jason eventually came to the cake, and stopped mid-cleaning to eat more from the glass container with a plastic fork, not caring that he already felt stuffed.

 

Percy raised an eyebrow at the blissed out face Jason made as he ate. “What? This thing is amazing.” Jason murmured around the fork. Percy smiled happily. 

 

“I’m glad you like it, I messed up like three times. Got sugar all over the floor.” 

 

“Wait, you made this?” Jason halted in his actions, eyes going wide. Percy blushed, nodding. “Dude, this is amazing! I didn’t know you could cook that well!”

 

Percy snorted. “I can’t. It’s Moms recipe. I just used it.” Percy brushed him off.

 

“It’s still amazing.” 

 

“Thanks.” Percy smiled. Jason spent several moments eating, and eventually Percy joined him. Percy sent several minutes staring at his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked. Percy was being unusually quiet. Sure, it was late, but Percy was never quiet. 

 

“I’m really sorry if this completely ruins your birthday, and I realize it very well might, but, well-I, I was wondering if, if you’d-”

 

“Perce, use your words.” Jason said slowly, grabbing Percy’s shoulder to gain his attention. Percy took a breath, and looked Jason in the eye.

 

“I was wondering if you’d want to go out some time?” 

 

Jason felt his lips twitch before he could even properly process the question. Then he did, and his face formed a full smile.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t wait until Christmas time to ask me, like I was planning.” Jason said, a wide smile on his face. Percy left out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

 

“Seriously?” He breathed. Jason nodded. Percy sagged against the counter, stuffing another forkful of cake in his mouth. “Thank the Gods.” He murmured. Jason laughed, placing a kiss on Percy’s cheek. 

 

“I think this very well might be the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Jason decided after a moment. Percy gave him a small, shy smile, which Jason returned. 

  
They put away the cake and continued cleaning. When Percy finally went home for the night, Jason kissed him once more on the cheek, smiling widely as he saw the blush spring up on Percy’s face as the shorter man walked out to his car. He waved, and Jason shut the door with a smile he didn’t think would go away for a long time.


End file.
